Mother nature
Story An woman named Mary loves plants.When she finds an antidote which can trun plants and trees attack humanity,Mary becomes the leader after letting a vine going right though her back.She then attacks her first city,New york. Plot Mary walks into an room after hearing an antidote was there.She finds it and learns that she can turn plants and trees to attack humanity.Mary then injects the andidote into an tree and lets an vine stick into her back.She is then going to attack New york. Angela,Frank,Michelle,Tom,Bruce,Linda and Stacey are at an football match.Then an vine and ivy cover up one seat that Stacey is sitting on.Stacey notices it and screams as it covers her in whole.Then the plants attack them all,And Bruce and Linda are crushed to death as evreyone is steping on them.The 4 head to the middle of the match til they see the plants killing the football players. Meanwhile,An news reporter named Diane and her camara man witness the staute of liberty turning into ivy.Then it explodes as an killer plant smashes through the head and attacks the people in the bridge.Diane escapes with the camara man is grabed onto by an branch. Elsewhere,Angela,Frank,Michelle and Tom manage to get out of the stadium.Then a car is throwen at them and they manage to escape to an hotel.The manager,Barry and his wife,Beth,Say that the top of the hotel is covered in ivy.Then an tree branch smashes through the wall and grab Michelle and rips her heart out.The living then escape to an car.The plants and trees manage to pick up the car and they all scream. Meanwhile,An terrified Diane manages to escape into an building.Then,Plants smash through with an unseen firgure.Diane runs up the stairs and escapes to an office.Diane then looks out the window and sees New york in ruins.Then the firgure smashes in and is revealed as Mary.Mary then grabs Diane and throws Diane out the window.But an branch grabs onto her and eats her. Angela then manages to get Beth and Frank out,Tom is eaten and a scared Beth has to witness Barry having his head chopped off.The 3 then escape to an subway.They rest in the station as there is no plants and the door to the exit is barricaded.Angela then says they need to get through the rail way.When they go,However,Plants and ivys attack them and one bites Beth in the neck.They manage to get Beth to an next station. They then relises that they are in a mall.They find out that this is one of the bases where the surviviors hold.An soilder named Garry says that if one of them is bitten.They say Beth has and the soilders grab onto her.Confused,Beth is tied up and screams for help.Then her eyes burst open and the branches come out but the soilders manage to shoot it. Then a phone call rings and Frank answers it.It is his sister,Lisa.Lisa is trapped in her apartment.Garry agrees that he will come with Angela and Frank to save her.They are attcked by the plants but manage to get there.They find Beth stuck in the rubble and an deadly plant has still not noticed her.Angela grabs an axe and cuts it.Then they hear an deadly scream. It is Mary as she has felt one of her plants dying.However,She does not care as her next target is the mall.She and her plants raid the mall and only a woman named Zoey manages to escape.However,An plant gos right through her mouth. Angela,Frank,Garry and Lisa head to the rescue helicopters.Lisa heads to one but there is no room for the 3.Lisa wants this not to happen and crys as she is lifted away.The 3 then head to another one.Looking out of the window,Angela sees that the entire central park has been covered in plants.Then,An resuce helicopter crashes into them,Making them crash into central park. They wake up and find Garry dead and their pilot.Frank and Angela see an bridge nearby and they run and hide.Then they hear that an bomb is going to blow up new york.Then a raged Mary runs to them and trys to kill them with her plants.Frank and Angela see a nearby car.They go in it and relises that it would not start.Then Mary's hands smash through the windows and manages to get Angela. Frank finds an gun and shoots Mary.Mary looks like she died and the pair run to escape the park.Then,Mary wakes up and lets her vines grab them.Angela is caught and Frank trys to get her.Then he finds an knife and cuts the vine.The pair manage to escape and the explosion happens,Causing a building collapsing on them. Facts. Lisa surivived the events. Angela was brought into Lisa's base. Mary was never found. Franks arm is the only one of his body parts. New york is now no more. It is said that las vegas is the next target if Mary is still alive. and Angela said it was Mother nature's fault. Characters Angela Vidal The main character. Mary Isley Frank Boles Garry fronstone Barry apestone Beth Apestone Tom chock Stacey stolmon Bruce wikison Linda Wayne Michelle franks Diane verason Taglines Mother nature takes revenge. Plant york The plants take revenge